In a wireless transmission process, data is transmitted in in the form of a sub-frame as time transmission unit, and one sub-frame usually transmits one Transport Block (TB).
In Hybrid Automatic Repeat request (HARQ) feedback, a receiving terminal gives feedback on whether or not the data sent from a sending terminal is correctly received. In a system of Long Time Evolution (LTE), the HARQ feedback is performed in TB as a unit, and in the meantime, retransmission is also performed in TB as a unit. In a New Radio (NR) system, the transmission time units occupied by one TB may be one or more OFDM symbols, one or more mini-slots, one or more slots. Since one TB in NR comprises a lot of Code Blocks (CBs), if the HARQ feedback is still in TB as a unit, all the data in a TB would need to be retransmitted under the condition that only one or few CBs in the TB is falsely received, which wastes the system resource.